


Good Bad Guys

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse, but that's more of a time thing than anything that affects the plot, spade king is mentioned but not by name, takes place during clover fight, theyre best buddies shes like the big sister he never had, this is kinda short but lancer and susies friendship is so important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Susie and Lancer discuss their villainy while taking a walk through the scarlet forest.
Relationships: Lancer & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Good Bad Guys

“Hah! I can’t believe those dumbasses actually solved the puzzle FOR us.”  
Susie and Lancer were walking in the Scarlet forest. Susie was thinking up more evil plans to execute on the heroes, but Lancer had something else on his mind. Susie noticed his uncharacteristic silence.  
“What’s up, little dude?” She prompted, “You good down there?”  
“Huh? ...Oh.” Lancer was brought out of his thoughts. “I’m fine, purple girl. Just thinking.”  
“Thinking is for NERDS! What’s on your mind?” Susie stopped walking.  
“Well….”  
“Well?”  
Lancer looked unsure. It was visible even under his hood.“...Am I a good bad guy?”  
“Huh? What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, we haven’t committed many villainous deeds yet….are you sure we’re doing this whole bad guy thing correctly?” Lancer looked at the floor, kicking some grass blades.  
“Of course we are!” Susie said. “We only just got started villaining, dude. We don’t have to be perfect.”  
“We...don’t?” He looked genuinely confused.   
“Uh, duh,” said Susie, “No way in HELL! Dude, I was on the hero's side up until like 30 minutes ago.”  
“Oh.” Lancer thought for a moment. “...That’s not what my dad usually says.”  
“Your...dad?” A pit started to grow in Susie’s stomach. An uneasy and familiar feeling began creeping in.  
“Yeah. He’s the best bad guy out there! He always tells me to be the best bad guy I can be!” Lancer’s demeanor quickly deflated. “But, uh, he’s also grumpy a lot. So whenever I try my best at bad-guying, he’s not happy with it. And...he always says that I can and should do better.”  
“That’s weird. You’re a pretty good bad guy to me,” Susie said.   
“He also says that critique is important! You need to know your weaknesses in order to know your strengths.”  
“And what are those strengths?” Susie crossed her arms. Something wasn’t right about this.  
“...” Lancer just stared at the grass.  
“...Lancer?”  
“Um...I’m still figuring those out. Dad doesn’t tell me those, uh, as often.”   
“As often…” She knelt down to his level, “...or at all?”   
Lancer didn’t answer, and that was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.  
“Hey. Little dude, listen up.” Lancer looked up at her, and she went on. “Screw what your dad says. All of it. You’re the most perfect bad guy in the entirety of the dark world, yeah?”  
“B-but….If I am….then why doesn’t he ever acknowledge it?” Lancer hiccuped. “I...I try so hard to impress him, but….Dad….he doesn’t…” Lancer wiped at his eyes.  
“Dude, are you crying?” Susie fretted.  
“No.” Lancer wiped more tears from his face. “Cry...crying is for wimpy heroes.”  
“Uh…” Susie was at a loss. She’d never comforted anyone before, let alone a crying child. She just decided to say what she would like to hear at a time like this. “...No it isn’t. Let it out, dude,it’s natural.” Susie put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re safe with me.”  
That was all he needed to hear. It was like a dam burst. Susie pulled him into a hug and rubbed circles into his back. She didn’t mind the tears that were staining her jacket. Her friend’s comfort was more important to her.  
Once he had calmed down to just sniffles, she pulled back.  
“Am…” Lancer let out one last sniffle… “Am I still a nasty villain…? Even after crying over something dumb like this?”  
“The nastiest,” Susie said. “And that was not a dumb thing to cry over. It….uh, let’s just say things might be a bigger deal than we thought.” Susie thought about the many ways she would whup the Spade King for doing this to her friend, then she continued on. “You’re more trained in the proper ways of villainy than I am, so with your guidance, let’s work on the plans some more.”  
Lancer took a few deep breaths, then thought for a minute.   
“All good plans make time for delicious snacks,” he started, “So I decree our next evil act should be to head to the bake sale!”  
“Now you’re talkin!” Susie said. “Come on, let’s get going!”  
“Yeah!” The two of them started walking towards the bake sale. They used the trees as a shortcut to avoid a battle between the heros and a three-headed monster. (Susie wasn’t sure why they were discussing what kind of boys they liked. Since that wasn’t within her interests at all, it just made her more glad she decided to leave their team when she did.) Halfway through, Lancer stopped and tugged on her pant leg to get her attention.  
“...Susie?”  
“What’s up, little man?” She looked down at him.  
“......Thank you. Usually I have to go through that kind of thing alone. My bike isn’t as good as using comforting words as you are.” He hugged her leg. “Thanks, Susie.”  
Susie stood there in shock for a second. Then, she patted his head and looked away. Silently, she vowed to protect this child with her life.   
She refused to let him go through the same things she did. No, she would be there to help.


End file.
